specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordy Kúdigy
Jordy Kúdigy is the owner of the hotel Kasa Ṭoṭ in Bàrcinon, Ketalània, Teremedó. He befriended the girls who were the main characters of the first two seasons of the series, Kimberly and Karla. Jordy Kúdigy appears for the first time in the episode 2 (Visiting a Hotel). When the two girls meet Jordy Kúdigy, the owner of the Kasa Ṭoṭ hotel, they begin to get into the problems of the Federation Starfleet, because Jordy reveals that he's also an officer of the Federation Starfleet who also works at the hotel and although he offers the girls to join the Federation Starfleet, they reject the offer stating that they prefer to remain as ordinary citizens. However, the girls have a lot of technology stolen from the Federation Starfleet. Later, the two girls begin to have an interest in visiting the Earth, original planet of the Federation Starfleet, and look for ways to achieve this goal. In the episode 4 (Follow Your Way), Kimberly and Karla go to the Kasa Ṭoṭ hotel to talk to Jordy, but he isn't there. Then Kimberly takes an object from the Federation Starfleet to become invisible and they enter Jordy's office to investigate. They cross a portal and end up in a room with high-tech instruments. And Jordy is in this room, who says that this is highly secret and they can't say anything to anyone about this room. After that, Jordy explains to the girls that this room is a secret room belonging to the Federation Starfleet, and from here Jordy has control of several things, some with the permission of the mayor of Bàrcinon, and also from here he can contact the Earth. At the end of season 1, they see that something happens with Jordy and they begin to see strange things, and discover the existence of a parallel universe named Mirror Universe, where everything is duplicated but with the inverse personalities, and in that universe Teremedó was destroyed and only a few Teremedosians remain who have survived, and Jordy explains that in this universe, humans are called Terrans and are under the command of a savage and sadistic empire. Jordy spends some time in this universe, while he replaces his double there. The Admiral of Earth also talks to the girls about Yusma, his evil counterpart in the Mirror Universe. In Season 2, Kimberly is offered to enter a reality show, and will be in a house where there are cameras that record everything that happens. Kimberly is very happy with this. In the episode 14 (Get Out of Here!), Jordy is expelled from the Federation Starfleet, but he had given the girls a mission to the facilities of the Federation Starfleet. In the episode 16 (Earth, Part II), Regent Andrea takes Kimberly and Karla, and places them unconscious in ecstasy tubes. It's discovered that Mirror Universe's Jordy is on her side, but she betrays him and also puts him unconscious in a tube, and reveals that she's planning to merge his body with Jordy's body from the Prime Universe. In a transport ball, Yusma and İhi Kadse want to stop Andrea, but they fail and are also captured. Andrea tries to change the history, because she works for someone unknown. Jordy confronts Andrea, but is defeated by her and dies. Andrea merges the two Jordys successfully, and then kills him. Andrea erases the memory of all the inhabitants of Teremedó about the Duver§a sisters, and sends Kimberly and Karla also into the past, in 2013, in the church where Kirannis (the Golden Creation) is, where everyone in the church believes that the sisters are from there and have always been in the church. The Duver§a sisters have an accent like that of the Dominican Republic, and although they still have their original names, they have different lives and parents, as if they were from Earth. At the end of the series, someone unknown with the shape of a silhouette talks to Andrea, and tells him that they will see each other very soon, and Andrea tells him that he wants to see him and calls him "Owner of the Innocences", marking an alliance between Regent Andrea Campos from the Mirror Universe and the enigmatic Owner of the Innocences. Category:Characters ca:Jordy Kúdigy es:Jordy Kúdigy fr:Jordy Kúdigy gl:Jordy Kúdigy it:Jordy Kúdigy pt:Jordy Kúdigy ro:Jordy Kúdigy ru:Хорди Кудигий